The Hero Dies In This One
by xForeverChasingx
Summary: Jack and Kate. Kate has her child, fully prepared to do it alone... just then Jack turns up shocked at the news and has no idea what to do with the series of events which is sure to change his life.


**  
THE HERO DIES IN THIS ONE  
**

**Prologue**

_Kate was silent looking down on the brand new person she had brought into the world, she couldn't believe the attachment she already held for this tiny little person who had only been in the world for a couple of hours and had not spent a second unloved. She smiled down at him and held him as tight as she dared too without believing she would break him. The nurse came in and yet she still couldn't move her eyes from him. _

"_Miss Austen this little guy needs a name" _

_The nurse said, not at all offended from the lack of eye contact because if you could have looked upon the face of Kate you would have felt privileged to be a witness of this moment, love for once conquered all and there was nothing like the moment when a mother really looks at her child and that unbreakable and untouchable bond is create._

"_His name is Lucas John Shepherd"_

_The nurse paused for a moment before computing what she has just heard_

"_Shepherd?"_

_Kate drew in a deep breath before answering_

"_Yes, Shepherd. It's the name of his father" _

_Kate closed her eyes, hearing it herself made it all real but she wanted her son to hold something of his father, she was sure that he would grow up to be a splitting image of his father if not she would do her best to make sure he would. His father was a brilliant man._

"_Ok then, welcome to the world Lucas J. Shepherd and congratulations once again Miss Austen. Your son is beautiful" _

_Kate looked down on him again, thinking to herself that he really was, it was just a shame that she had no one else in the world to share him with other than her nurse._

_Or at the very least that is what Kate thought. Kate was right, Lucas' father was a wonderful man, so wonderful in fact that he was kind of famous within the medical world. Mr. Shepherd or Jack as he was more informally known worked at the cousin hospital St. Martins. Fate seemed to be playing an interested game with the new mother to be because the nurse that Kate thought was sweet and helpful and genuinely compassionate was one of the most well known nurses for trouble and she loved nothing more than to take a hero and push him into the ashes, so she calmly walked down to the nurses' station and found the hospital number, she asked her friend for a cup of coffee before taking up her chair to call the hospital. _

"_Hello this is St. Marks hospital can I be transferred to Dr. Shepherd please, it's of personal importance"_

_She stayed cool, calm and calculated throughout the music being played at her through the phone. Never once thinking about what she was about to do, the small smile on her face was enough to let Robin know that she was up to something although she stayed at a distance with the two cups of coffee in her hands. Finally Celine heard the voice of Jack repeat the greeting that he must say many times a day, she changed her voice slightly so not to be recognised as breaking patient doctor confidentiality would make her lose her job as quickly as you could click your fingers however she simply couldn't resist. _

"_Hello Dr. Shepherd this is St. Marks hospital, we have had a patient come in with extensive injuries and out resident specialist doesn't seem to be replying to our calls is there any chance that you could come and help" _

_Jack sighed at the other end of the phone, St. Marks was always asking favours from him, but it would only take him 15 minutes to get down there and he did have an hour for lunch._

"_Of course I will be down as soon as I can"_

"_Oh thank you Dr. Shepherd" _

_Celine put the phone down and giggled to herself before looking up to see Robin passing over her coffee giving her a strange look._

"_What's up?" _

"_We don't have a patient that needs Dr.Shepherd's help"_

_Celine stood up and grabbed the files left on the side_

"_Opps" _

_She said half heartedly before gliding off down the hallway pushing on another sincere smile to congratulate the next happy family._


End file.
